


Hanukkah

by Davechicken



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Hanukkah, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8981998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Hux didn't really realise Kylo was Jewish.





	

**Author's Note:**

> DC is not Jewish and so please forgive any errors, I am trying. <3
> 
> This is for all my lovely Jewish friends. I hope you have a lovely Hanukkah.

“So… not good?” Hux says, when Kylo takes the card from him with an expression that’s… complicated? He hasn’t even opened the thing, and now Hux is having palpitations.   


Is it too forward to get him a card, even? Or does Kylo just not like them? Or does he hate Christmas, or…?

“Hux… you do know I’m Jewish, right?”  


“…no?”  


“I thought I mentioned it.”  


“… _pretty_ sure I would remember.”

“You did see my dick.”

“…and I didn’t put two and two together. Okay, my bad. Is… is it rude to send you a Christmas card?”  


“No, I - no it’s still nice. It’s just… it can be a bit tiring when everyone _assumes_ you’ll celebrate Christmas. Like Christian is the default.”  


“In my defence, I’m hardly a practicing member of my own faith.” Hux rubs a hand through his hair. “In a way, I forget it’s even - you know - about Jesus.”  


“Yeah. It’s been secularised for money. I kind of… hate that. Would prefer it was still tied to the church.” Kylo opens the card. “I’m sorry if I sound ungrateful. I honestly thought I’d told you.”

“You don’t keep - what is it called again?”  


“Shabbat? Sabbath?”  


“Yeah. You don’t observe it, do you?”  


“No… pretty much lapsed, too. Guilt, but not enough to…” Kylo shrugs.  


“So is a gift also insensitive? Don’t you guys have a holiday now, too?”

“Hanukkah? Yeah. We do. Mom’s always inviting me, but I…” Kylo stalls.  


“What?”  


“…would… would you, uh–?”  


“… _what_?”  


“Want to maybe come for some of it? You… could meet my crazy folks, and I could show you what we do, and then it wouldn’t be bad if we did what you do, too?”  


“If you’re ready for me to meet them… didn’t you say they’re a bit…” he makes a gesture meant to imply ‘much’.   


“If you’re prepared for a few raised voices, yeah. I mean - not at you - they just talk loudly about _everything_.”  


“I’d love to, but… tell me how not to put my foot in it, first? Like… how to not say something offensive, or?”  


“If you ask genuinely, most people won’t be offended. Don’t talk over prayer, and that’s about it. Oh. Well. Don’t break _kosher_. That would be rude.”  


“…how would I even…?”  


“Bringing non-kosher foods as a gift. Don’t eat dairy and meat together, either. Mom’s the religious one, though, and she’s not Orthodox or Hasidic by any means, and really unless you did something offensive on purpose she wouldn’t mind. There’s different levels of observance, you know, plus she’s used to Dad.”  


“Is that like… Catholics and Baptists being different?”  


“…kind of.”  


“Should I bring anything?”  


“…uhm… wine? Or… donuts?”  


“Donuts.”  


“They’re traditional, or something like them, anyway. Plus Chewie inhales them and they don’t touch the sides. Wine and donuts and you’ll be adopted as their new son.”  


“And… should I… know what it’s all about before I go, or will it be explained when–”  


Kylo snorts. “Okay. I’ll give you Judaism 101. If you’re really interested?”

Hux nods. He is. He doesn’t know if he’s been this close to anyone Jewish before, but maybe he has and he just hadn’t bothered to consider they’d be anything other than one of the trinity of atheist-agnostic-Christian. “It’s important to you, so I want to learn, if you’re prepared for dumb questions?”

“Shoot.”  


“What… _is_ Hanukkah, other than… you know. Dreidels and lights?”  


“Mostly that,” Kylo smiles. “Jewish people had a lot of trouble in the past, as you probably know because your early holy books are the same as ours. Well, one of these occasions meant the temple was destroyed. A soldier called Maccabees took the temple back, and it was re-dedicated to G-d. There wasn’t enough oil for the lamp - but a miracle made it last for eight days. That’s why the menorah is eight lights, lit one a night. And it’s why we eat food with oils like donuts.”  


“Oh! I remember this a bit. I admit I… forgot a lot of what I learned about your faith.”  


“Don’t worry about it - it’s… nice? Having someone want to listen.”  


“So there’s lighting the menorah… and what else?”  


“Special prayers, little gifts, chocolate coins for children. It’s not as big as other festivals like Pesach - Passover - but because it’s close to Christmas, it’s become bigger.”  


“So… I could get you a Hanukkah gift? Or… eight?”  


Kylo blushes. “Can I get you one, really big Christmas present in return?”

“Deal. And… thank you. I’m so glad you’re inviting me to see your family.”   


“Thank me when we get _home_ ,” Kylo grumbles. “I’m serious. If you still want to date me after that, there’s not gonna be much else to change your mind.”  


“Oh, so that _big_ present?”  


Kylo’s ears go red. “Uhm. N-next year?”

Hux smirks, and kisses his cheek. “In the meantime, I’ll accept a candy one.”

“…thinkIcandothat,” Kylo mumbles.   


Yes, they’re whirlwinding, but… Hux has never, ever, ever felt like this before. Family and all. How bad can Han Solo _be_? 

(The answer is: very.)


End file.
